There Are No Clowns In Hell
by M14Mouse
Summary: Sometimes, it is really hard to separate reality from hell.  Then Sam remembers…there are no clowns in hell.


There Are No Clowns In Hell

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Sometimes, it is really hard to separate reality from hell. Then Sam remembers…there are no clowns in hell.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

One thing that he remembered clearly from his time in hell, there were no clowns.

Lucifer had trouble understanding the whole clown thing. He spent years peeling back the memories and his fears. It baffled him.

"This fear you have is totally irrational. You have face creatures far more terrifying," Lucifer said as he tilted his head. He watched a clown talking to a child in the playroom. It was a vague moment. He couldn't remember what city that was in. He could always remember that they always look the same. They always had its bright colors and bad food.

And Clowns….God, always with the clowns.

He always sat in the corner…as far away from the clowns as he could. He didn't want them near him at all. They always seemed to find him in the end. In some of those moments, he hated Dean. He hated Dean for leaving him there.

Glad that Dad put an end to it when they stopped at that McDonalds one time…

"These creatures are harmless and imperceptive. Their purpose is to entertain small human children. Yet, you have a deep seat fear of them. I don't understand."

"Fears don't need to make sense to be a fear."

Lucifer snapped his fingers and the clown exploded into little bit of bloody bits. Even if a part of him was creep out by it, another part of him was deep satisfied by it.

"See? There is nothing to fear after all."

The next time, he saw another clown was years…decades? This time, he was sitting there with his younger self and Lucifer. He didn't quite get why Lucifer's obsessions with clowns or why that he kept coming back to clowns.

He guessed that he could only torment him so much before he got bored.

"You know that these balloon animals don't really look like animals."

He felt his younger self pressed against his body as the clown forced a balloon animal on him. His younger self took it out of fear of the damn thing getting any closer. He felt his body tense up as the clown tried to do a magic trick. It was a poorly done one with that damn flower. God, he hated clowns.

"I don't know why Dean left you here."

"Because he wanted to chase girls. Since this place had an "adult supervision", he figured that it was a great place to put me. I would have much rather been at a library or a park. Of course, then he said that the monsters under the slide would get me…that helped a lot too."

Lucifer chuckled.

"Awww….brothers. Love you…then torment you with their games and false loyalty. Did you know that Michael taught me how to fly?"

Lucifer told him a lot of things but he knew better than to say anything. If he interrupted…it leaded to…things.

"I was a fledgling then. He picked up and guided me into the air. We would fly over the planet and the universe in a blink of an eye. Of course, he left me when Father called. He always left when Father called."

He felt a gentle caress against his cheek. He felt goose bumps rose from his skin. His throat suddenly became dry.

"Of course, you can't leave me now, can you, Sam?"

His eyes snapped open as he tried to shake off the feeling. He forced the cold air into lungs. His heart was pounding in his chest.

"Sam..?"

His head jerked toward the familiar voice. For a brief moment, he saw Lucifer in the driver seat. He shook his head to clean his vision. When he opened his eyes, he saw Dean in the driving seat.

"Sammy?"

"I am okay, Dean," He said as he rubbed his hand.

Dean opened his mouth to say something but doesn't. Dean turned his eyes back toward the road. He sighed in relief.

He didn't want to talk about Lucifer and clowns. Not in the same sentence…ever.

He didn't want to talk to Dean about Hell. His brother didn't need that right now. He had enough trouble dealing with Bobby's death.

He could deal with this.

If he really thought about it…there were no clowns in hell.

There was only him.

End

A/N: Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
